1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device having a secondary battery as a power source, a computer-readable storage medium, and a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, electronic devices (such as cellular phones, smartphones, handheld gaming devices, music players, tablet computers, or handy terminals) that have a secondary battery as a power source are placed on or connected to a charging device called a cradle so as to perform data communication with an external device (such as a personal computer) while the secondary battery is being charged. As a technique where data communication can be performed at the time of charging, for example, a technique is known in which near field communication and wireless charging between an electronic device and a charging system can be performed with a simple structure (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application (Kohyo—Translation of PCT application) Publication No. 2012-518338).
In the case of electronic devices dedicated for personal use, such as smartphones, electronic game machines, and music players, the user requires charging devices (cradles having a communication function) as many as the number of the electronic devices. However, in the case of handy terminals and computer tablets for business use, in many cases, one charging device (cradle) is installed for each group of a plurality of employees and shared. In this case where one charging device is shared among a plurality of persons in order to reduce the number of charging devices to be installed, if one electronic device is being charged or communicating (being used), the other electronic devices are in a charging wait state or a communication wait state until the charging or communication is completed. This problem applies not only to the case of the charging device (cradle) but to a case where a power source device (AC adaptor) is shared among a plurality of persons.